The Newlyweds With a New Disease
by jlynnpeden
Summary: Jo and Alex's honeymoon has landed them in Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital with what seems to be an unknown illness. The doctors at the hospital that are the closest to Jo and Alex are determined to get this disease under control so that the newlyweds can get back to their jobs in the hospital.


Alex and Jo are just returning to Seattle, Grey-Sloan Memorial hospital, from their honeymoon in Madagascar. Jo decides that she isn't going to Boston for her fellowship, so she must talk to Bailey. When Jo is talking to Bailey, she starts to cough uncontrollably and complaining of chest pains. Nobody from the hospital knows where Alex and Jo went for their honeymoon so Dr. Bailey pages Alex, Meredith, and Dr. Weber. Dr. Weber and Meredith take Jo down to the Emergency Room and give her a work up to try and figure out what is bringing these symptoms on.

Alex is talking to Dr. Bailey and says nervously, "We went to Madagascar for our honeymoon."

Once Alex tells Dr. Bailey that, she pages Meredith and Dr. Weber to put Jo in quarantine until they know for sure what is wrong with her. Later that day, Alex begins to complain of having a headache and is coughing. Just for safe measures, they decide to put him in a separate quarantine and do a work up on him as well.

"We need to figure out what is wrong with these two before anyone else gets sick," says Chief Weber.

Meredith replies, "Let me do some research and see what I can come up with."

Doctor Bailey and Chief Weber are discussing what they think the illness could be when Meredith comes around the corner and tells them that she thinks it's the pneumonic plague. Meredith then must be very cautious around Jo and Alex because she has kids at home and this plague is the only one that is transferrable from human to human. Chief Weber tells Meredith that she is off this case if she wants to be, so she doesn't catch it. Weber has always seen Meredith like a daughter to him because of his history with her mother, Ellis Grey. So, if she is correct about the plague then he doesn't want her to get it and pass it on to her kids or anyone else because he cares for her.

When Dr. Bailey goes to talk to Alex through the quarantine, he says to her, "Do whatever you can to make us better. I know you can."

Dr. Bailey then says to him with a smirk on her face, "Alex, I'm always saving your behind, aren't I?"

Meredith pages Dr. Bailey and Chief Weber to discuss the plan of action to help Jo and Alex. Meredith tells them that they should start fluids to keep them hydrated and then give them something for the cough while they're on oxygen to help them with the breathing that they're struggling with. Alex sees Meredith walk by his room and tries to get her attention but since he is hooked up to the oxygen and everything else going on she can't hear him. Alex is deteriorating quickly and without Meredith noticing him, it could end badly. Jo seems to be starting to feel a little bit better but is still coughing and running a fever. Jo is asking about Alex and is he has caught whatever she has; Dr. Bailey tells her that yes, he does and that he isn't doing very good and is deteriorating. Jo then starts getting nervous and coughing even more because she is worked up. Chief Weber goes to talk to Alex and sees that he isn't breathing and must call a code. Since Alex is in quarantine, everyone that goes to go assist Chief Weber with the code, must be dressed in the appropriate attire to treat Alex so that the disease doesn't spread throughout the hospital. They get Alex breathing again and must see if he remembered what had just happened.

Alex replies, "That was almost as scary as the elevator."

Chief Weber tells Alex, "We are trying to do everything we can to make sure you get better and Jo stays on the upward path to recovery."

Alex gets excited when Chief Weber tells him Jo is doing okay and exclaims, "Wait?! You mean Jo is doing better?! What does that mean for us?"

Chief Weber says, "Well, we don't know what that means just yet. But, we are doing everything we can to get you guys healthy again."

Dr. Bailey has been with Jo and is talking to her trying to pinpoint where they could've got the disease from. The only thing Jo could think of was from going to the animal sanctuary where they were around people who took care of the animals but also didn't look too healthy or wealthy. Jo tells Bailey that they could have got the sickness from one of the people and then spread it to each other. Dr. Bailey tells Jo that it is a possibility of how it could've happened.

Jo says to Dr. Bailey concerningly, "Is Alex going to be okay? How is he?"

Dr. Bailey says back, "Well, he quit breathing and we called a code. But, he's doing better now."

Jo sighs with relief and responds, "Oh, thank you Dr. Bailey. That means the world to me."

Dr. Bailey tells Jo that everything will be okay and to just keep calm and not to worry about anything. Jo just lays back and tries to relax as much as she can while thinking about Alex and hoping he will get better. Dr. Bailey tells Jo that she will be back to check on her in a bit.

Dr. Bailey goes to find Chief Weber to see how Alex is and to see what they should do for the two of them now. Chief Weber says that they need to monitor their lungs and keep them on the IV's to keep them hydrated. Keeping track of how their lungs are performing, will show the extent of the damage from the plague. Also, keeping their temperatures and the coughing under control will make this plague easier to control. Without the coughing, the plague can't be spread as easily especially since it is the only form of the plague that can spread from person to person.

Chief Weber says to Dr. Bailey, "How is Jo? Alex is doing a lot better after we called that code and got him breathing again. He's talking and hasn't been coughing as bad anymore. Also, his fever is going down."

Dr. Bailey says, "Well, that's at least a plus. Also, Jo isn't running a fever and coughing much anymore either."

Once Jo and Alex stop running a fever for over 36 hours then they can be taken out of quarantine. The doctors will still need to monitor their lungs just to make sure that they aren't shutting down or that they don't develop a pulmonary embolism. Pulmonary embolism's can be fatal. The blood clots can travel down into the legs.

Dr. Bailey goes and tells Jo that after 36 hours, if they're fever free, she can leave the quarantine. Chief Weber tells Alex the same thing.

Chief Weber says excitedly, "Guess what, Alex? If you aren't running a fever for over thirty-six hours, then you get to leave this area!"

Alex responds happily, "Really?"

Chief Weber nods and turns around and heads out of the room. As Weber walks away, Alex says in relief, "Thanks Chief and I mean it."

Weber turns and says, "You're welcome."

Dr. Bailey tells Jo that she will get to leave the quarantine area if she doesn't have a fever for over thirty-six hours. Dr. Bailey also tells her that Alex got told the same thing, so if they both are fever free they may get to see each other for the first time in almost a week.

Meredith comes around the corner to talk to Dr. Bailey and to see if she can find out anything that has happened. Dr. Bailey tells her that they are going to let Alex and Jo out of the quarantine after they haven't been running a fever for over thirty-six hours. Also, that they will still be monitored for their lungs and they will also be kept on an IV for antibiotics and hydration. Meredith tells them that that's a good idea and that it should help then get better. Meredith is telling Dr. Bailey that she just hopes that Alex and Jo will be okay because the kids need their 'Uncle Alex.' Meredith keeps going on and on about how Alex and Jo are so good with her kids and they do so much with and for them. Zola, Bailey, and Ellis both absolutely love Jo and Alex. Dr. Bailey even knows how much Meredith's kids love Alex and Jo. Dr. Bailey tells Meredith that they more than likely caught the plague before it could get too bad or get spread to other people. They are lucky enough for that.

Two days later and Alex and Jo are in the same room again, still resting but they are both on the mend. Dr. Bailey, Chief Weber, and Meredith are all in the room talking to them and telling them about what they had and answering any questions that they may have about it. After that, Jo and Alex are released from Grey-Sloan Memorial and can return to work in the next week. After Alex almost dies, he is back to work in the Peds unit and helping the little humans.


End file.
